


Those Summer Days

by Almonde



Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:55:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27589856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Almonde/pseuds/Almonde
Summary: 那个夏日夜晚，他们彼此相爱。
Relationships: Neil & The Protagonist (Tenet), Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)
Kudos: 7





	Those Summer Days

英国 布莱顿。

午后的阳光实在是过于耀眼，在皮肤上带来强烈的灼烧感。于是他们选择呆在酒店里，等待着太阳落下，躺在露台的摇椅上消磨着时间。不远处就是海滩，在英格兰少数充满阳光的日子里，那片沙滩上总是挤满了人，无论是来度假还是普通居民们，伴随着孩童的喧闹声和海浪扑打在沙石上的水声。

Neil站起身来，斜靠着护栏看着沙滩上正在打排球的青年们。白色的排球在空中飞跃，被一双双手接住再扔出，在一片加油声中不断地在网的两边徘徊。他默默计算着两队的分数，时不时将那些数字分享给一旁无聊地翻着酒店宣传册的Protagonist。

成群的海鸥从阳台上空飞过，阴影落在瓷砖地板上。不知道这群鸟又要去劫持哪位可怜人的炸鱼薯条，Neil回想起上午和男人捧着餐食走在路上时的遭遇——那可给他留下了不太完美的印象。“为什么这些海鸥就不能好好的去捕食，而不是在这里随意抢走游客的午餐？”男人这样向他抱怨道，目光盯着那群还在他们头顶逗留着的白鸟。

他得到的回复是Neil从商贩手中接过的冰激凌，覆盆子雪芭和经典的香草口味，亮眼的红色和白色告示着夏日的色彩。他们站在遮阳伞下共享一支冰激凌，化开的糖水顺着甜筒的纹路流下，停留在交叉的手指上，黏糊糊的触感和闷热的气温被一枚带着冰凉的吻所驱赶。

“我们已经在这坐了两个小时了。”

“我知道。”

潮湿的温带海洋性气候，空气中若隐若现的水雾并不能消散炎热的温度，反而让人感觉闷在一团云里，喘不过气来。Protagonist伸手拿起桌子上的座机，打给餐厅点了两杯鸡尾酒送上来。

玻璃杯敲击在一起，发出清脆的声响。杯中的液体被一饮而尽，Neil玩弄着装饰的小伞，阳光照在他的脸上，细长的睫毛在眼下打出清晰的阴影。“离太阳下山还有四个小时。”他轻声呢喃道，然后站起，俯身在对方的唇边偷走几枚吻，像羽毛般轻轻拂过肌肤，消失在一片虚无缥缈中。

男人抓住他的手腕，将他按倒在墙上，吻上他微微张开的双唇。酒精混杂着炎热夏日的气息和热情，在唇齿间流淌。Neil顺从地贴近他，加深了这枚吻，金发落在在男人的眼前挡住视线。他们之间的距离被缩短，男人能闻到Neil身上熟悉的佛手柑的香气，伴着一丝柠檬的酸甜。指尖穿梭在凌乱的发间，红晕逐渐染上脸颊，也许是因为天气，也许是因为热烈的亲吻，也许两者兼有。

他们跌跌倒倒地打开门，浅灰的亚麻窗帘阻挡了外界的灿烂光线和燥热。

“四个小时，”男人在Neil的耳边喘息道，“那足够了。”

墙上的老旧的挂钟“滴答滴答”地走着，指针缓慢地从三点挪动着。原木地板上散落了一地的衣物，天花板上的光影随着时间变化着，像浪潮般扩散开来，又在某一刻消逝不见。

落在肌肤上的亲吻，揉乱的发梢，相握在一起的指尖。

天色逐渐暗下来，海鸥在屋顶盘旋着，温度也慢慢地降了下来，让适宜的微风吹过这座海边城市。浴室里传来水流的声音，衬衣的纽扣被重新扣上。一刻钟后，Protagonist和Neil出现在了酒店大堂，他们穿过那些带着墨镜和草帽的游客，朝着大海和落日的方向奔去。

夕阳将那一整块天空染成了糖果般的颜色，从最顶上的天蓝，到紫色和粉红，最后落入余晖的一片暖橘。Neil说那绚丽的色彩像极了小时候吃过的水果软糖，而五分钟后他惊喜地在一家街边小铺里找到了那些裹在玻璃纸里的糖果。“还是原来的味道，”他满足地笑起来，将一把糖塞进身边人的手心里，“你不尝一下吗？”

男人随意挑了一颗放入嘴中，苹果的清甜覆盖了舌尖的味觉细胞。“别吃太多，小心蛀牙。”

Neil撅撅嘴，把剩余的软糖放进外套的口袋里。

他们在温柔的夜风中踏向沙滩，望向波光粼粼的水面和倒映在上面的夕阳，看着细碎的海浪是怎么扑向礁石，冲刷着海岸，留下一地的贝壳和小石子。规律的浪声在耳畔响起，随着夜晚的到来，四周的一切都仿佛安静了下来。他们站在原地，沉默着，享受片刻的安宁。

直到海滩另一端的游乐园亮起灯光，摩天轮缓缓旋转着，蓝色和红色的霓虹灯相继闪烁着，巨型的灯板上写着“Welcome to Brighton”。此时的天空中只剩下了柔和的紫色和最后一点晚霞，月亮露出隐隐约约的轮廓，深蓝的海水显得神秘而危险。他们脱下鞋子，赤脚走在沙滩上，留下属于他们的脚印。

外套对于夏日的夜晚还是有些太热了，Neil将衬衫扣子又解开了几颗，晚风吹过裸露在外的皮肤，带走最后一丝炽热。他们不约而同地向对方伸出手，指尖触碰在一起，然后被抓住，掌心传来令人安心的温度。“Neil。”男人呼唤着他的名字。

他们对视着，灰蓝和棕色的眼睛里是对方的倒影与远处的斑斓灯火。

“我们身处于一个混沌的世界，而黄昏时分无故人。”

“但现在。”

“我们拥有彼此。”

他们在落日余晖中接吻，海浪扑向沙滩，岸上的零星灯光为他们铺上一层朦胧的轮廓。在那一刻，没有时光流逝带来的忧伤，没有日程表上写满任务的紧迫，没有害怕失去对方的恐惧；他们吻着彼此，在有限的时间里尽可能地在爱人的身上落下无数的印记，在逐渐寒冷的夜里依偎在对方的拥抱中取暖，两颗炙热的心脏连在一起，每一次跳动都带来胸腔的颤抖。

是嘴角的微笑，或是眼眶中的泪水；是一人的孤独，或是灵魂最终的相聚。

夜幕低垂，他们坐在礁石上，用吻和指尖的触碰描绘着对方的容貌。那些散落的碎片堆积在一起，就着漫长的夏夜余韵，拼接成相机胶片中的模糊人影。

然后他们奔跑起来，衣角被风吹起，黑夜模糊了现实与幻想的边界。

‘我们的人生，如叹息般短暂。

如果不免一死，那就活到极限。’

戒指被戴上无名指，一枚深吻代替了所有繁琐的誓言。Neil接过Protagonist伸出的手，他们在月光下起舞，海浪拍打着节奏，脚步在沙滩上落下深深浅浅的痕迹。

一曲终，人未散。

在那个夏日夜晚，他们彼此相爱。

-

End.


End file.
